war of universes
by dark phoenix1
Summary: tokimi, washu, and tsunami needs champions to lead their armies into a universal war. who will they be? tenchi/dbz cross-over. read and review


DISCLAIMER:NEITHER DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF THE TENCHI MUYO SERIES BELONG TO ME BUT I WISH I DID. THEN ID HAVE ALL OF THE MONEY AND PROFITS DBZ GETS AND ALL THE FAME FOR CREATING RYOKO,MWHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! ANYWAY I BELIEVE RYOKO COULD GET ANOTHER MAN. SHE DESERVES WAY BETTER THAN A MAN WHO CANT DECIDE BETWEEN A PRINCESS WHO IS ALRIGHT LOOKING AND A SPACE PIRATE THAT IS DROPDEAD GORGEOUS.THE MAN I THINK SUITS HER MOST IS .......................VEGETA!!!!!! THEY BOTH SHARE SIMILAR PASTS. BOTH WERE TAKEN AWAY FROM THEIR PARENT(S) AT A YOUNG AGE, BOTH ARE EXTREAMLY POWERFUL, AND BOTH HAVE A HARD TIME SHOWING THEIR EMOTIONS. BULMA AND VEGETA FANS,PLEASE DONT FLAME ME.SAME GOES FOR TENCHI AND RYOKO FANS . I HAVE CHANGED SOME THINGS IN THIS FIC. SINCE I DIDNT KNOW HOW OLD VEGETA WAS I MADE UP AN AGE FOR HIM . RYOKO IS ACTUALLY 5,000 YRS OLD BUT I MADE HER YOUNGER AND I CUT DOWN THE TIME SHE WAS UNDER KAGATO'S CONTROL AND HER TIME IN THE CAVE BY 150 YRS. NAPPA NEVER SEES RYOKO CAUSE VEGETA KILLED HIM WAY TOO EARLY.TENCHI IS THERE BUT HE LOOKS DIFFERENT.AND HIS TRAINING IS DIFFERENT TOO,INSTEAD OF JUST SWORD FIGHTING HE ALSO LEARNED SOME MARTIAL ARTS. I MADE UP WHAT TYPE OF RACES MADE UP RYOKO AND TOKIMI IS ACTUALLY GOOD IN THIS FIC. SO READ ,ENJOY,AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW  
  
CHARACTER AGES  
  
RYOKO: 17,PHYSICAL AGE ACTUALLY 805  
  
NAPPA:38  
  
VEGETA:23  
  
KATSHITOU/YOSHO:57,PHYSICAL AGE ACTUAL AGE 1,627  
  
TENCHI MASAKI:19  
  
THINGS TO EXPLAIN  
  
THE THING THAT EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOW IS THAT ALL OF MY CHARACTERS IN HERE CELEBRATES A GOD(DESS) IN HERE . JURIANS FOLLOW TSUNAMI, RASHAOONS (MADE UP RACE) FOLLOW WASHU, AND THE SAIYA-JINS FOLLOW TOKIMI. THATS ENOUGH FOR NOW.  
  
WAR OF UNIVERSES  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
"NAPPA, ARE YOU SURE WE'RE GOING THE RIGHT WAY?," VEGETA ASKED ,A SMALL BUT WITH MUSCLE TO MAKE UP FOR IT MAN WITH AN HIGH WIDOWS PEAK,AND HAIR THAT MADE UP FOR HIS LACK IN HEIGHT,ASKED CALMLY.HE SPOKE WITH A REGAL ATTITUDE ,ALMOST LIKE A PRINCE OF A MIGHTY RACE, ONE TO BE PROUD OF.HE LOOKED LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN.......EXCEPT FOR AN EXTRA APPENDAGE;ATAIL!!!IT WAS WRAPPED AROUND HIS WAIST.AS SOON AS THE WORDS HAD COME OUT OF HIS MOUTH A SMIRK PLASTERED ITSELF ON HIS FACE. HIS COMPANION NAPPA,A TALL ,MUSCLED MAN THAT DIDN'T LOOK TOO SMART, BALD MANEWITH A TAIL TOO,LOOKED NERVOUS FOR A BRIEF SECOND BEFORE STRAIGHTENING HIS FACE,HOPING THAT HIS PRINCE DIDN'T CATCH THE LOOK.HE WASN'T FAST ENOUGH."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LOOK FOR!!!!!!!WE HAVE BETTER NOT BE LOST!!! THOSE DRAGONBALLS WERE SUPPOSED TO WISH ME IMMORTALITY!!!!SO OUT WITH IT, ARE WE LOST?!!?!?!??!?!",CAME A VICIOUS BARRACADE OF WORDS FROM THE ALIEN PRINCE,A VEIN POPPING ON HIS FOREHEAD HIS EYES DIALATED AND HIS POWER LEVEL RISING HIGHER,CAUSING THE SHIPS COMPUTERS TO SMOKE AND SHOOT OUT SPARKS.NAPPA'S MIND RACED FOR WORDS TO CALM THIS SAVAGE BEAST."I--I--I WAS SURE UNTIL WE STOPPED AT THAT DAMN PLANET ARLENIAL. N-N-N-N-NOW IM N--N-N-NOT SURE!!!!STAMMERED NAPPA TRYING TO KEEP HIS COMPOSURE AND NOT SOIL HIMSELF WHEN HIS SCOUTER HAD BLOWN ITSELF UP AFTER VEGETA'S POWER LEVEL EXPLODED INTO NEWER HEIGHTS WELL PAST HIS PEAK OF 18,000 INTO AROUND 26,000."VEGETA PLEASE LOOK AROUND YOU!YOU'RE DESTROYING THE SHIP!! YOU WONT BE ABLE TO GET TO THE DRAGONBALLS IF THE SHIP BLOWS UP AND YOU GO WITH IT!!!!!!!!,"NAPPA SHOUTED OVER THE ROAR OF VEGETA'S POWER.VEGETA'S EXPRESSION HAD CHANGED FROM A LOOK THAT COULD KILL TO HIS REGULAR COLD FACE."YOU'RE RIGHT,FIX THIS MESS AND BE READY FOR A HEAVY SPARRING SESSION TODAY."CAME HIS COLD HAUGHTY VOICE.AND WITH THAT HE TURNED HIS BACK AND WALKED TO HIS CHAMBERS.  
  
............IN VEGETA'S QUARTERS............  
  
"COMPUTER,SHOW THE LOCATION OF THE NEAREST PLANET"A FEW CLICKS REGISTERED ON A NEARBY MODULE(YES! I ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT WORD IN A COM-  
  
PLETE SENTENCE!). AN AQUA-BLUE SCREEN POPPED UP FROM IT AND A SMALL REPLICA OF A SMALL EARTH,A PLANET OF GREEN AND BROWN LAND MASSES; OCEANS OF PURE LIGHT BLUE AND CLOUDS OF PURE WHITE.THIS IS PLANET EARTH CAME A BOOMING MALE VOICE FROM THE MODULE(HE HE,I SAID IT AGAIN!).  
  
  
  
"GIVE ME ANY INFO OF SAIYA-JIN BLOOD ON THE PLANET."ANOTHER FEW CLICKS CAME AND THE AQUA-BLUE SCREEN CAME UP AGAIN SHOWING NUMBERS AND LETTERS THIS TIME.  
  
THERE ARE TWO PEOPLE WITH SAIYA-JIN BLOOD IN THEM.ONE MALE THE OTHER FEMALE.  
  
FEMALES LOCATION IS CURRENTLY IN THE MASAKI SHRINE.OKINAWA,JAPAN; HELD CAPTIVE BY PRINCE YOSHO OF THE JURIAN HOUSE.BOTH ARE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. BATTLE WITH CAUTION. THE MALES CURRENT LOCATION IS UNKNOWN AND SOMEHOW HES LEARNED TO DISCERN HIS POWER LEVEL.BOOMED THE MALE COMPUTERATED VOICE AGAIN.  
  
"HOW LONG TILL WE REACH MASAKI SHRINE ?"  
  
25 TERRAN MINUTES.  
  
"SET A COURSE FOR MASAKI SHRINE."  
  
YES SIR.  
  
"COMPUTER SHOW ME THE 12 HIGHEST POWER LEVELS."  
  
1,205NOT POWERED UP 571POWERED UP  
  
1,465POWERED UP 3,000NOT POWERED UP  
  
7,000NOT POWERED UP 6,031POWERED UP  
  
7,400POWERED UP 4,711POWERED UP  
  
8,701POWERED UP 7,891POWERED UP  
  
10,233NOT POWERED UP 16,332NOT POWERED UP  
  
"LOCATION OF THE TWO HIGHEST."  
  
OKINAWA,MASAKI SHRINE,JAPAN  
  
"THAT WILL BE ALL."  
  
A FEW CLICKS FROM THE MODULE AND THE COMPUTER TURNED OFF  
  
"FOR A BACKWATER PLANET,PLANET EARTH HAS A LOT OF SRONG LEVELS."HE UNWRAPPED HIS TAIL FROM HIS WAIST AND IT STARTED TO SWISH FROM ANTICIPATION OF A GOOD BATTLE."NAPPA BETTER BE READY TO TRAIN HARD,BECAUSE WE NEED TO BE READY FOR A BATTLE THAT IS SURE TO GO DOWN."  
  
MASAKI SHRINE,OKINAWA,JAPAN  
  
IN THE COUNTRY SIDE THERE WAS A SHINTO SHRINE TAKING CARE OF BY PRIEST KATSHITOU MASAKI .FOR THE SUMMER HIS GRANDSON ,TENCHI, WAS STAYING WITH HIM TO TRAIN WITH A SWORD AND LEARNING SURVIVAL SKILLS .HE WAS FORBIDDEN TO ENTER THE CAVE BY THE SHRINE BECAUSE HIS WHOLE LIFE HE WAS TOLD THE LEGEND ABOUT A DEMON WOMAN SLEPT FOR ALL ETERNITY IN THERE AND IF ANYONE ENTERED THEY WOULD AWAKEN HER AND THE ENTIRE PLANET WOULD BE ENDANGERED LIKE IT WAS WHEN SHE ROAMED FREE .BUT HE WAS ONLY 19 ,HE WAS YOUNG AND PAYED NO HEED TO HIS ELDERS .SO HE STOLE HIS GRANDFATHERS KEYS TO THE CAVE AND THAT IS WHERE THE SECOND PART OF THE STORY BEGINS  
  
  
  
CAVE BY THE MASAKI SHRINE  
  
  
  
"THAT WAS SO EASY."TENCHI MASAKI SAID TO HIMSELF.HE WAS A PRETTY TALL BOY ,ABOUT 6 FT. TALL ,DARK OLIVE SKIN ,BLACK MESSY HAIR WITH A HINT OF BROWN AND A RATAIL ,A GOOD BUILD BUT NOT TOO BULKY LIKE A BODY BUILDER, AND BROWN EYES SO LITE THE WERE ALMOST HAZEL. TENCHI WALKED IN SILENCE FOR A FEW MINUTES NOT EVEN AWARE HE WAS BEING WATCHED .A ROCK WAS KICKED AND TENCHI'S INSTINCTS KICKED IN, LETTING HIS MOUTH RUN. "WHO THE HELL IS BEHIND ME!!" HE SHOUTED TURNING AROUND AND GETTING INTO HIS FIGHTING STANCE .IN THE DARKNESS,TENCHI SAW A PAIR OF EYES LIGHT UP INTO YELLOW.  
  
"IM NOT SCARED OF YOU!!"TENCHI YELLED AND RAN TOWARD THE CREATURE OR WHATEVER IT WAS THAT WAS FOLLOWING HIM.  
  
  
  
FURTHER INTO THE CAVE  
  
  
  
IN THIS PART OF THE CAVE THERE IS A LONLY FEELING INSIDE,IT WAS DARK AND GAVE OFF THE FEELING OF COLDNESS AND DESPAIR .YOU COULD SEE YOUR BREATH .WATER DRIPPED DOWN FROM THE STALAGMITES .TRAVEL UP A FEW FEET UP FROM THE ENTRANCE AND YOU'D SEE A SHALLOW POOL OF WATER ,BUT IT WAS NOT GRIMY LIKE ALL THE OTHER WATER INSIDE THE CAVE.IT WAS CLEARER. SOME HOW THE FEELING OF DESPAIR AND LONLINESS TRIPLED HERE ALMOST TO THE POINT OF PAIN .AND CRYING COULD ALWAYS BE HEARD IN THIS WATER LAY THE TOMB OF THE DREADED ONA .IT WAS NO REGULAR TOMB. MOST TOMBS ARE DECORATED BY THEIR LOVED ONES ,BUT THERE WAS NO LOVED ONES FOR HER .INSTEAD OF DECORATIONS , INSCRIBED ON HER TOMB WERE HATEFUL WORDS AND CURSES .A STALE BREEZE FILLED THE ROOM AND GATHERED AT THE CENTER OF THE TOMB CREATING A MINI TORNADO THAT RAGED FOR MINUTES .ROCKS AND SOME OF THE WATER WERE DRAWN TO IT LIKE A MAGNET .A SPARK OF FIRE MATERIALIZED TO THE SIDE OF THE CAVE OPPOSITE OF THE TOMB AND FLEW TO THE TORNADO .ALL FOUR ELEMENTS WERE COMBINED . SOME THING IN THE TOMB STIRRED .IT SOUNDED LIKE SOMEONE WAS BEATING ON THE TOP OF THE TOMB INSIDE OF IT.  
  
A CRACK APPEARED ON THE TOMB TOP ,AND THEN MORE APPEARED, MAKING A SPIDER WEB DESIGN ON THE TOMB TOP.ALARMS SQUEALED AND WHOOPED AND JURAIAN KNIGHTS RAN INTO THE ROOM PREPARED FOR BATTLE.THE TOMB SHOOK,AND THEN LAY STILL .THE TOMB SHATTERED INTO PEICES BEFORE THE GAURDS EYES .  
  
"HMPPPPHH,YOU DAMN JURAIANS ,ALWAYS READY FOR THE WORST HUH?"CAME A BITTER VOICE .A WOMAN STEPPED OUT OF THE SHADOWS. HATRED SEEMED TO RADIATE FROM HER BODY. .EVEN HER BODY LANGUAGE GAVE OFF THE FEELING OF HATERED  
  
"RYOKO!!!!!YOU WERE TAKEN AS A PRISONER BY THE JURAIAN FIRST CROWN PRINCE YOSHO. YOU WERE SENTENCED TO AN ETERNAL SLEEP AND NOW YOU HAVE AWAKEN .EITHER YOU GET IN OR WE MAKE YOU GET IN!!!!"CAME THE BRAVE VOICE OF A ROYAL GUARD.  
  
RYOKO SMIRKED AT THIS ."WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WOULD LISTEN TO YOUR FUCKING PRINCE YOSHO?????NO ONE BELIEVED ME WHEN I SAID I WAS JUST A PUPPET OF KAGATO. YOU ALL SAID THAT I WAS LYING THROUGH MY TEETH.YOU IMPRISONED ME IN THIS FUCKED UP CAVE ,ALL ALONE NO LIGHT IN THE COLD .NOW I WANT MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!"AND THEN ALL HELL BROKE LOSE. SCREAMS OF PAIN AND FEAR WERE YELLED, BUT NOT HEARD THROUGH THE THICK WALLS OF THE CAVE.  
  
10 YARDS FROM THE MASAKI SHRINE  
  
"TENCHI!!!!!!! "YELLED KATSHITOU MASAKI. "LUNCH IS READY!!!!!!!GET IT NOW BEFORE IT GETS COLD!!!!!!!!!!!"HE TURNED AROUND AND WALKED TOWARDS HIS HOME.A FEELING OF PAIN MADE HIM TURNED BACK AGAIN.NO SHE COULDN'T BE OUT! I LOCKED HER IN THERE MYSELF, AND I KNOW FOR A FACT JURIAN LOCKS ARE UNBREACHABLE, UNLESS........ TENCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!KATSHITOU BROKE INTO A FAST SPRINT TOWARDS THE CAVE.  
  
MEANWHILE, 800 YARDS AWAY FROM THE MASAKI SHRINE TWO OBJECTS STREAKED TOWARDS THE EARTH LEAVING A SONICBOOM IN ITS WAKE.  
  
  
  
next chap coming soon. review and tell me if its worth reading 


End file.
